El verde de tus ojos cuando te enojas
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: Ginny conoce perfectamente a Harry, y sabe que cuando el verde de sus ojos se asemeja al del avada su marido se encuentra enojado, y Scorpius Malfoy está a punto de descubrirlo. ℓsta historia participa en el "Reto off scorse de junio: Colores y emociones" del foro EEQCR.


**_ ℓsta historia participa en el "Reto off scorse de junio: Colores y emociones" del foro EEQCR.  
Titulo: El verde de tus ojos cuando te enojas  
Personajes Principales: Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy  
Pairings: Harry/Ginny, mención de Scorp/Lily L y ASP/RW  
Summary: Ginny conoce perfectamente a Harry, y sabe que cuando el verde de sus ojos se asemeja al del avada su marido se encuentra enojado, y Scorpius Malfoy está a punto de descubrirlo.  
Palabras: 1027.  
Disclaimer: Veamos, 800 en el banco, 20 en mi alcancía, y 7 pesos en mi buro, cabello negro y ojos castaños, nop, sin duda no soy Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio con esto más que distraerme un poco y olvidar mis problemas adolescentes que son anormales xP_**

* * *

Ginny lo había sabido desde siempre, nunca era una buena idea el enfrentarse a su esposo cuando estaba enojado, y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy al parecer estaba a punto de descubrirlo mediante la experiencia, los signos sin duda alguna para saber el humor de su esposo eran desde sus gestos faciales, su tono de voz y especialmente el color de sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda, cuando se enojaba siempre estos destellaban brillaban de un color bastante parecido al del rayo que se producía con el Avada Kedavra.

Esa mañana Scorpius había aparecido en la puerta de su hogar, en un principio pensó que vendría de visita para algún trabajo o simplemente para divertirse, pero cuando el menor de los Malfoy preguntó por su esposo, en lugar de por Albus o Lily se dio cuenta que era algo más, y en ese momento recordó que ese mismo día Lilianne había estado bastante nerviosa en el desayuno, tanto que ni siquiera se lo termino antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, minutos después sus hermanos la habían seguido y los tres ya no habían salido, después de todo seguramente planeaban una broma, pero ahora quizás tuviera que replantearse su teoría, un rato después, Harry, Scorpius y ella misma se encontraban en la sala de la casa, y fue ahí donde el joven Malfoy soltó la bomba que desato el infierno, llevaba 4 meses saliendo con Lily y se encontraba ahí para comunicárselo únicamente, más era obvio nunca espero la reacción de la cabeza de los Potter y los Black.

—Entonces joven Malfoy me estas queriendo decir que estas saliendo con mi pequeña niñita…— la voz de Harry era totalmente gélida, una voz que orgullecería a más de un Slytherin— ¿Puedo saber que te dio para querer salir con mi princesa?, Quien por cierto te recuerdo que es dos años menor que tú y ni siquiera ha cumplido los 13 años de edad—

—Y…y…yo pu…pues la quiero mucho… y no tengo miedo a admitirlo— hablo el pequeño Malfoy, definitivamente ignoraba que estaba tratando con el carácter explosivo de los Evans.

— ¿La quieres?, ¿Estás seguro?, ¿Serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella? — sin duda alguna el oji - verde buscaba alejar al rubio – platinado de su pequeña sin duda alguna.

—Sí, haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso… incluso daría mi vida por ella—

— ¿Inclusive pasar un día entero a solas con Al y James sin Lily para protegerte? — una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Ginevra, sin duda su marido buscaba el mejor método para espantar a Scorpius.

—Claro que sí, eso y más soy capaz de hacer por Lilu— respondió nuevamente el más joven, ante esto lo ojos de Harry brillaron aun más verde, en ese momento Ginny tuvo que sujetar a su esposo por un brazo, hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pero al ser consciente del aumento en el color verde en aquellos ojos que ama se dio cuenta que era necesario por fin que se hiciera participe, o el joven Malfoy terminaría verdaderamente lastimado.

—Si no permites un momento Scorpius querido, no tardamos en volver solo necesitamos hablar unos momento en privado— habló la peli - roja con voz tranquila para después ponerse de pie, y arrastrando a Harry consigo los encerró en el despacho de esté, el cual por cualquier cosa bloqueo e insonorizo para después mirar fijamente a los ojos de su esposo, los cuales seguían mostrando enojo.

—Se puede saber, ¿Por qué coño me arrastraste así, Ginevra Molly? — aunque la voz del azabache era tranquila, Gin noto que estaba bastante enojado por el simple hecho de que le había llamado por sus dos nombres, sin duda conocía perfectamente a su amado.

—Evitando que cometas un homicidio, o hechices al novio de tu hija, la cual por cierto tiene nuestro mal carácter combinado— respondió la mujer tranquilamente.

— Yo…yo… no me interesa, Ginny, es un MALFOY, y nunca ni en mis más remotos sueños llegue a pensar que algo así podría llegar a suceder, simplemente… es demasiado para mí, y me es casi imposible comprenderlo— susurró suavemente el mayor.

—Har, sabes que yo al igual que tú nunca me imaginé estar en esta situación, pero debemos tomarlo con calma, como cuando supimos que Al era amigo de Scorpius, cuando supimos la casa de Al y Lil, o un ejemplo más cercano, cuando supimos la relación que sostenían Albus y Rose, sabes que jamás me imagine a ellos dos acabando juntos, comprendo que te costara aceptar esta nueva relación, aun recuerdo lo que le costó a Ron comprender que su niñita estaba enamorada de su propio primo, pero lo logró y te aseguro que tu también lograras hacerlo, sé perfectamente que lo harás cuando te des cuenta de lo feliz que es tu niñita al lado de su novio—

Para alivio de Ginny, quien pensó que quizás sería necesario desmayar a Harry y ella sola darle su bendición al rubio en la relación con su pequeña, el color de los ojos de su esposo se fue suavizando lentamente, volviendo a ser de aquel verde tan vivo y aunque aun se parecía un poco al verde del Avada Kedavra, ya no era tanto como momentos atrás, y el atisbo de sonrisa que apareció en los labios de su amado.

—Tienes razón Ginny, me costará pero creo que podre aprender a vivir con ello—

—En ese caso, arriba que aun debemos decirle al joven Malfoy sobre lo que le pasara si llega a herir a nuestra bebé, y después de asustarle un rato decirle que tiene una oportunidad— comento la peli – roja con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

—Vamos—

Porque Ginevra conocía muy bien a Harry Potter, y sabía que cuando sus ojos brillaban más verdes de lo normal quería decir que este estaba bastante enojado, y solo las palabras o acciones correctas serían capaz de calmarlo, porque sobre todas las cosas, el verde siempre sería su color favorito, quizás exceptuando aquel verde que toman los ojos de su amado cuando se enoja, cuando le recuerda tanto al brillo maniaco de un asesino, de alguien que no es su maridó.

* * *

**_Waaaa, finalmente pude acabar esto, ahora bien, solo tuve que esperar a que mi internet dejara de fallar y zas, les presento mi grandiosa historia toda fail XD, originalmente iba a hacer algo de James/Lily en el colegio con alguna broma de los merodeadores y no sé como termine haciendo esto, pero buah, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, y tampoco sé de donde mierda saque el titulo, lo puse así de... a la mierda lo primero que se me venga a la mente_**

**_Por favor deja un review, me ayudan a mejorar, se acepta de todo menos avadas o crucios ewé._**


End file.
